


Танец

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 6 — песня, которая заставляет вас танцеватьTwenty One TwoShake It Off
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Songfic challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510





	Танец

— Знаешь, я могу взять тебя на руки и покружить на танцполе, — хрипло смеется Эрик, аккуратно присаживаясь на подлокотник инвалидного кресла Чарльза. — Я ведь знаю, как ты обожаешь эту песню. Ты так восхитительно двигался под нее…

— Сказал тот, кто виноват во всем этом, — он показательно кивнул на кресло под собой, и рассмеялся. — Не стоит, друг мой. Пусть дети развлекаются, это ведь их праздник!

— Общий праздник! — Пьетро проносится рядом и показательно показывает язык, впихивая Ксавьеру в руки тарелку с пирожным.

— Он прав, — пожимает плечами Леншерр, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Чарльза, целуя того в макушку. — Mein Liebster, мне действительно жаль. Я хотел бы увидеть это снова.

— И ты прекрасно знаешь, что можешь это сделать, — легко смеется телепат, ласково прикасаясь к сознанию возлюбленного, но не позволяя себе большего, тактично уступая. Он сжимает его руку и улыбается. — Зато так у них есть хоть какой-то шанс, чтобы я не затмил их собой, — хохочет профессор.

— Вот уж действительно! — отвечает смехом Магнето, поднимаясь на ноги, кивая Хэнку в другом конце зала, чтобы тот контролировал детей. Зверь ответственно согласился, хотя судя по надвигающемуся на него воинственному Алексу, Эрик подозревал, что выполнить миссию тому не очень удастся. Смех Чарльза рядом означал, что тот тоже так думает, и он усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к телепату, ласково целуя. — Никогда не думал, что в таком месте можно чувствовать себя спокойно.

— Друг мой, я почти оскорблен!

— А я почти оскорблен, что лишь друг.

— Господи боже…

— Можно просто Эрик.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
